


Marcthaniel Prompts/Concepts

by AmandaPanda666



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bipolar Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Fairies, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Gay Marc Anciel, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Musical Instruments, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peacock Miraculous, Sleep Deprivation, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaPanda666/pseuds/AmandaPanda666
Summary: I have a lot of ideas for stories that I don't think I can write into stories so here's a collection of concepts I came up with! Also want to add that some of these will have my headcanons so if any character is ooc I'm so sorryAlso feedback is greatly appreciated!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

I'm going to put the type of story with the title so here's the list. 

H/c = Hurt/Comfort

A = Angst aka sad stuff

F = Fluff

Au = Alternative Universe

EG = Extreme Gore

I can't think of anything else, but if there's more I'll add it in the notes. Also I want to apologise if any of the concepts are too short or if they make no sense. I'm extremely bad at explaining and wording things. I'm so sorry!


	2. Marc's Journey Of Grief //A

Nathaniel dies in an akuma attack and was unable to be brought back. Marc griefs deeply and comes to Nathaniel's grave daily. The story would be about his progress of accepting and moving on from his lovers death. Each chapter would probably be an entry from whenever he would write in his journal. He slowly learns to accept his death due to help from the other characters and reflecting. About every milestone would be him experiencing the stages of grief.

Edit because I just thought of something: 

I want to expand on the "learns to accept his death due to help from the other characters" concept. So basically, he's going to have interactions with some of his classmates and teachers. But the main person is going to be Alix. She is the closest one to Nathaniel besides Marc. So it would be better to have them have more interactions. I'm thinking they'd learn things from each other that can help them through the loss.


	3. Simple Anxiety H/C

Starting off simple with a concept about Marc having a bad anxiety attack and Nathaniel helping him through it. 

At this point of time Nathaniel and Marc are still in the beginning stages of their friendship. They both suffer from anxiety, so when Marc starts panicking and runs out of the art club he knows exactly why. He goes to check up on him, he ends up quietly calming Marc down and then sits next to him in silence to show support. Marc calms down, realizing that he's in a safe place and doesn't need to rush. Once he's calmed down they sit and talk. They leave the room with a better understanding of each other and a calm Marc.


	4. Slow Dancing //F

Nathaniel and Marc awkwardly slow dance in the park after school. Neither of them know how to dance and are extremely nervous, but it's something they wanted to try out. So, they do it and they are clumsy and tripping all over the place as they stress about not doing it right. But they realize that all that matters is that they're together and they end up having fun dancing in their own way.


	5. Sight //A and F

One of my headcanons is that Nathaniel secretly plays the violin. Though he doesn't play it much because he doesn't feel like he's any good at it and he feels like he's more of a artist rather than a musician.

((this might show up a couple of times))

Anyways the story starts with Nathaniel finding out that he lost his eyesight completely due to eye damage and he gives up art. Marc remembers that Nathaniel sometimes plays violin so he encourages him to peruse that instead. So with the help of Marc, he's able to find a way to play the violin without sight. He ends up finding a passion that he never knew existed.


	6. Sleepiness//F

They haven't been sleeping. A mix of their comic, homework, and insomnia kept them awake. They end up at Nathaniel's apartment and halfway through the work they almost pass out so they agree to take a nap. That ends with them cuddling. They wake up 9 hours later, they are holding each other tight. They immediately jump away from each other extremely embarrassed and their faces are red as hell. But somehow end up in each other's arms again, fully awake this time. How it happened, they have no clue-


	7. Monster Au

I might make actual character designs for this one in the future!

Nathaniel is a naga ((top half human bottom half snake)) and Marc is a arachnid ((top half human bottom half spider)).


	8. Ferris Panic //F

The local fair opens and everyone decides to go together. Alix somehow gets Marc and Nathaniel on the ferris wheel. As they get in Nathaniel glares at Alix and is like "I hate you so much right now" and she smirks and shrugs as the ride starts. They get close to the top and the ride suddenly stops. They announce that the system stopped and it'll take some time to repair. Marc and Nathaniel start freaking out. Marc starts crying and hyperventilating so Nathaniel pushes through his own anxiety attack and comforts him. He holds him and calms him down for thirty minutes and then the ride is fixed. Marc leaves the ride mortified but says he had a nice time with Nath.


	9. Peacock Miraculous //A

So um warning, I basically got slapped in the head with this idea so it's probably not going to make any sense whatsoever I'm sorry-

Anyways, Chat noir and Ladybug are fighting Mayura and they manage to take her miraculous, that drives hawkmoth to come and Chat Noir fights him so that Ladybug can find a place to put it. Nathaniel is causally walking down the street when a desperate looking ladybug appears and tells him to put it on. Confused, he does what he's told. He is also told to keep it on him until the fight is over. Hawkmoth ends up leaving with Natalie so the fight ends. 

Ladybug finds Nathaniel and he tries to take it off but it's stuck onto him, no matter how hard they try it won't come off so they leave it alone until something can be done. 

Ladybug decides to let Nathaniel fight with them, since they need help. But the more he transforms, the more his health is affected.

He ends up fainting in the middle of battle or in class, he's significantly weaker, sometimes he can't even walk. So Marinette goes to Master Fu ((he still has his memories)), he tells her that the miraculous might be damaged and how dangerous it will be if not taken off.

Long story short they can't take it off, but they strictly forbid him to use it. 

A dangerous akuma is destroying the city, Nathaniel sees that Marc is about to be crushed by the collapsing roof and transforms. He tries to protect him and his classmates and other civilians. The fight is over and he falls to the ground coughing. Marc rushed over to him and he smiles one last time knowing that Marc and the others are safe and he takes his final breath. Dying is his boyfriends arms.

Yeah this concept sucks and makes no sense-


	10. His Stained Glass Window Wings//Fairy Au

Nathaniel has always found beauty in colors, though his world was so lifeless and dull. The colors that once was so bright became drained of love. Until one day he meets someone that brightened up his world. The boy Marinette brought into the club room. He had the most brightest colored wings. So full of bright, beautiful colors. They were as colorful as the rainbow. Everything about that boy was beautiful, and as he got to know his more and became closer to him, he saw that the colors only became more brighter.


	11. WCS//A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cotard's delusion, also known as walking corpse syndrome or Cotard's syndrome, is a rare mental disorder in which the affected person holds the delusional belief that they are dead, do not exist, are putrefying, or have lost their blood or internal organs."
> 
> Also cw, there's mentions of suicide in this one. If this bothers you please click off! I don't want anyone to be upset! Please stay safe!

This concept is based off of Swagphia's book Zombie Nathaniel Au! Link is in the notes, go read it please, the book so far is really good!

Anyways so, going off the concept that Nathaniel dies during akuma attacks, overtime it has an effect on his mental state. He slowly starts believing that he is actually dead, and nothing more than a ghost or a walking corpse. 

But one day, he stops showing up to school. Alix and Marc notice this and get extremely worried. They visit Nathaniel and they find him blankly staring at the wall, he looks like he hasn't done anything in days. He says weakly that his organs have stopped working. They noticed an empty Lithium bottle in his hands. They ask him what he means, and he tells them that he's dead, he finally died after countlessly dying. They immediately get worried and try to help him, but they don't know how.

The story will probably play put with them trying to figure out what's wrong with him and them trying to find ways to help him. Also, he does throughout the story, during akuma attacks and by his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to Swagphia's story, go check it out if you haven't already! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799216/chapters/59974777


	12. Message in a bottle

Marc and Nathaniel are a a whole sea apart. Living on two different lands, two different kingdoms. But they have one way of communication. A message in the bottle.

It started one day when Nathaniel was extremely stressed. He heard stories of people writing messages and putting them in a bottle, than throwing them in the ocean. So he did just that. He threw the bottle into the ocean hoping someone would see it. Returning to the castle, in a kingdom full of hate and anger.

Marc walked along the shore to find the same bottle. He reads the message and looks towards the kingdom he could barely see. He smiled as he ran back to his own castle, in a kingdom full of love and happiness.

Marc wrote back, hoping the person who wrote it could find it. And so he threw it in the sea. 

Nathaniel sees the bottle and reads it, surprised to see someone respond to his message. 

From then they write each other back and forth. They were surprised that they both were princes. They got closer, learning everything about each other. As their love grew. 

Until one day, Nathaniel's father found out he was in love with a guy and announced he would be executed for his "crime". 

Nathaniel send one last message to his dear friend, but Marc wouldn't let him die. Marc sailed on boat to the kingdom to save his beloved. Marc grabbed Nathaniel as he was about to be caught and sailed away with him.

They got to Marc's kingdom where everyone welcomed him with open arms, especially the queen. And for once in his life Nathaniel felt loved.

Bonus:

Marc and Nathaniel are finally together as they stroll down the shore hand in hand. They agree to spend a lifetime together as the sun sets.


	13. Handsome In the Snake// WIP

Naga Nathaniel returns!

Marc is an aspiring writer, and his favorite thing to do to gain inspiration is walk around and adventure.

One day he ends up lost in the woods, but finds a old abandoned buildings. It looks to be a old village. He wonders around and takes notes. Curious but terrified he continues, until he hears a noise. 

He looks behind him to see a figure with red hair. He anxiously tells the figure that he's sorry for intruding and that he'll leave. The figure comes out and to Marc's horror, the bottom half of the boy was a snake.

Marc is paralyzed in fear but the naga doesn't hurt him. They talk and Nathaniel agrees to take him back after almost being attacked by wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of rushed so I'm going to edit this later and fill in a bit of details


End file.
